


Endurance Training

by otomiyatickles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual tickling, Endurance Tickling, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Pidge beats Lance during a training fight and Lance is not okay. When Shiro tells Lance it’s because he lacks endurance, he asks Keith for help.





	Endurance Training

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 15/5/'18.  
> Prompt: “I will not repeat what I just said.”

“Haaaa-yah! Bingooo, and the winner is _Pidge_!” Pidge announced herself proudly, followed by howling cheering noises of her own. Lance shook his head in disbelief as he sat on the floor, panting for his life. Seriously? Pidge beat him in combat? 

“Didn’t see that comin’ huh?” Pidge said proudly, flashing a smile in the direction of her brother Matt who had been watching them together with Shiro and who was applauding like crazy. 

“That’s my little sister!” Matt yelled, and Pidge ran towards him for a high five. 

“Just let me know when you’re up for revenge!” Pidge said, leaving with her brother, and the next moment Lance was alone with Shiro. Shiro chuckled and shook his head at him.

“Come here.” He stepped forward and helped him up. Lance blushed in emabarrassment.

“When did she get so strong? Probably with an extra boost too now that her brother was watching..” Lance sulked. 

“Hm.. It’s not that she’s stronger than you. She’s just... faster. Also, you should work on your endurance and accuracy. Endurance, especially. I noticed you were out of breath way too soon. Some extra training on it will do you good.” Shiro poked his chest, and Lance nodded obediently.

“Yahh. You’re probably right.” He tiredly made his way back to his room, where his boyfriend Keith was being a lazy bum in _his_ bed, playing _his_ videogame. 

Still, seeing Keith there was the best thing of the day, and with a loud sigh Lance landed next to him in bed and he stretched out.

“Keith. Massage please~” he groaned. Surprisingly, Keith put down the videogame and was quick to place his hands on his shoulders. What an ideal day to have the best boyfriend in the world.

“Sorry I missed your showdown. Are you okay?” Keith asked. 

“I am _not_ sorry you missed it. Pidge has become a little brat,” Lance said. Keith chuckled and continued to massage his stiff back and shoulders.

“Did she beaaat you?” Keith teased, and Lance just turned his head and let out a muffled noise as he buried his face in his pillow. 

Endurance. Like hell. There was not enough space in this castle to run around, except if he wanted to run in circles all day. How was he going to train himself properly? 

Shiro was right. He was out of breath way too soon. Even whenever Keith tickled him he’d easily run out of breath and die already, begging him pathetically that he should stop.

“Maybe just tickle me and don’t stop.” Keith’s hands stopped their massage.

“What?” Yeah, what? Oh SHIT. What was supposed to be a thought, had come out in verbal words. Great job Lance, great job.

“What did you just say?” Keith asked again. Lance could just hear that he was smiling widely, and Keith began to poke his back impatiently.

“Nothing.” Lance tried to shake it off.

“Yes you said something. What was it?” Keith asked. Oh he definitely heard.

“I will not repeat what I just said.” Lance was stubborn and not giving in. 

“Alright then.” Keith gave up and continued the massage. Oh. Reverse psychology much? Lance suddenly wanted Keith to know now. To do it. To try it with him. He gathered all the courage he had and suddenly lifted his head off his pillow.

“Okayokay I’ll say it!” he cried as if Keith had massively persuaded him just now. Keith looked at him with a fond smile, probably having done that trick on purpose, and Lance blushed.

“I just... Shiro said Pidge beat me because I lack endurance. I thought..” Lance blushed even more.

“Maybe you could help me.. you know.. get better..” he muttered. Keith smirked.

“How?” Oh he heard what he said earlier, he knew, and he was now teasing him with it, that little bully.

“Y-you could tickle me.” What en embarrassing thing to say. Keith’s face even brightened up completely now that he heard it again, and he laughed.

“Tickle you! Like, I usually get this smack in my face whenever I try it, and now you _ask_ me to do it?” Could he rub it in more? Lance let out a whiny noise and dropped himself back down, embracing his pillow tightly and avoiding further eye contact with Keith. 

“Yeah that’s right!" he barked.

“Not because I like it but because I... I want to get better. You can just tickle me and don’t stop.” Oh such courage. Keith tapped his shoulder, and Lance already tensed up completely.

“You might scream at me to stop,” he said calmly. Lance shook his head.

“Even if I do, don’t.” A little tap on his other shoulder.

“You might kick me in the face,” Keith added.

“Then just make sure that I don’t. No matter what I do. Don’t. Stop. This is a favor I’m asking. I wanna see how I’ll do,” Lance said, determined for sure.”

“You’ll kinda die,” Keith said with an amused smile. Lance stared at him for a moment, but then smiled back and shrugged.

“Well, good day to die then hm?” Keith laughed at this and cracked his fingers, preparing himself, and Lance already tingled in anticipation.

“Alright then, here I go. And remember..” Keith pointed at him, smiling the most attractive smile in the world.

“...You asked.” What a beautiful last sight before his death. Keith pounced and before Lance knew it he was pinned down on his own bed, his own arms still tangled around his pillow and leaving his ribs, sides and stomach exposed and vulnerable.

“OHgodohgodohodohfohfhf~” he rambled while he tried to control his laughter already as soon as Keith dug his fingers in his ribcage, and he pressed his face in the pillow. 

This was suicide. But Lance was fighting every urge and reflex of fighting Keith off, and just clenched the pillow in his grip while howling laughter began to flow out of him.

“ _HYaahahaha_!” What a crazy sight if must’ve been. Lance threw his head back and continued to laugh loudly as Keith squeezed, pinched and scratched at his sensitive torso. His body curled around the pillow completely, his knees moving up as a reflex to protect himself anyway, but Keith pushed an arm between his knees and stomach and clawed at his belly button through his shirt with his other hand.

“Don’t think so lad. I can’t tickle you if you do that,” Keith said. Lance nodded frantically and tried his best to stop getting in Keith’s way. This felt insane! Rather than adding every muscle to the fight to defend himself, he was now trying to control himself not to, and it was the hardest thing in the world.

“GAHAha! KEHEheith!” he wasn’t sure why he was screaming his boyfriend’s name. Tears were already dripping from his eyes onto the pillow and he sniffled tiredly. Keith just laughed and pushed up his shirt so he could get a taste of some bare skin.

Lance instantly panicked and released the pillow for one sec, but Keith just gently grabbed both arms and moved them back around it.

“Yeah you just keep holding onto this. You’re doing great.” That compliment went straight into Lance’s heart like an arrow, and he nodded and sniffled again.

“I really won’t stop this time,” Keith warned. He dipped his head and began to nibble on Lance’s bare tummy, nibble, lick, blow raspberries, everything that tickled so damn bad, and that while ten fingers now dug into his bare sides and drew out squeals and screams that were honestly deafening for them both.

“SHIhihiiit! Nohohooooo stohohoop!” Lance laughed. It was an automatic thing to say, but Keith continued as was instructed. Lance began to tremble heavily when Keith wiggled his fingers further north so he could wriggle them in his armpits. 

“EEeheheh not theeeere!” Lance cried, tightening his grip on the pillow but failing to protect himself from the ticklish assault. His throat was burning from laughing so much, but he was still hanging in there. 

He almost got used to the armpit tickling. Almost. But then Keith suddenly clawed at his ribs again, almost sending him flying off the bed if it wasn’t for Keith pinning him down, and Lance started a whole new screaming laughter fest.

“STAHAhap nooonononnno!” he cried, kicking his legs out and letting go of the pillow. Keith just simply pushed him down and turned on top of him so he was sitting on top of Lance’s chest, straddling him, and facing his tummy and legs.

“Don’t think so Lance,” Keith said as a reply to Lance’s multiple calls to stop, and he began to squeeze his way around his waist and hips, making him jerk and screech loudly.

“GHYAA! P-pleheeaase Keith!” Lance laughed. Keith kept his promise, he didn’t stop. He tickled his hips until Lance thought he couldn’t laugh anymore, and he then suddenly played his tummy and lower sides like a piano, making him giggle and squeak.

“KEhe-I’m not s-sure if..” Lance’s voice trembled, but Keith didn’t even let him finish. He shifted to a position that made him able to reach for his legs better, and Lance howled with laughter again when Keith picked up one of his legs and scribbled five fingers behind his knee, over his inner thigh and back to his knee again.

“FUck! Nooohoho not thahahat, I thihink I - HYAaahha!” Everytime Lance was close to actually giving up, Keith would renew his tickle attack somewhere else and catch him completely off guard. Lance was partly thankful for that, since he actually didn’t want to give up. Yet, his body was screaming with protest at this relentless assault. 

His heart almost pounded out of his chest when he felt how Keith moved down even lower and playfully poked his feet.

“Lance, I’m reminding you again. You told me not to stop. So I won’t.” He looked back and smiled sweetly, and Lance’s heart made another backflip. It was definitely a good day to die. He gave a nod, giving Keith permission, and Keith then had the biggest fun tickling his feet to death. 

He started off by scratching all over his socked bottoms, and Lance squealed and pounded the bed helplessly. Keith moved down even lower until he was simply sitting on top of Lance’s ankles, giving his feet not even a little bit space to move around or escape. 

He pressed them between his knees and released ten fingers all over his soles, sometimes wiggling a stray finger down his arch and over the top sides of his feet. Things got even better when Lance felt how his socks were pulled off, and by this time he barely had any strength left to laugh. 

“NAAhahaha _stohoohoop_!” he cried when Keith was tickling him ruthlessly under his toes. At one point it wasn’t even physical endurance Lance was worrying about. Though his body was burning, aching and trembling from exhaustion, it only felt good that the tickling was having some draining effect. It only meant the training was kind of being effective.

More worrisome was his mental state, and how his head was spinning and he might go knockout if no end came to this soon. He had literally asked Keith not to stop. Not even if he asked. How was he going to make clear that this may be a good time to stop after all?

“Not nearly wetting your pants yet Lance?” Keith asked playfully. By now he had turned back around and was busy playing Lance’s ribs like a piano. Lance was still laughing uncontrollably, however the volume and pitch in his voice had definitely dropped a few levels because of how tired he was getting.

“N-nohoho, b-but might be seeing stahars soon! S-stahahap!” he laughed. Keith laughed at this and prodded his armpits misschievously. 

“Hehehe reaaally?” He didn’t believe it. Lance tried to wriggle and squirm free, but while he had been making all these efforts not to fight back earlier, at this point he _couldn’t_ even fight back.

“I’m s-serious,” he wheezed, trying his best to crawl away from Keith’s grasp, but those wiggling fingers were finding his body either way. Keith was as agile with tickling as with fighting; he was everywhere. His sides, tummy, thighs, then suddenly his armpits, even his neck, and Lance felt the last bit of energy leave his body.

“I hehehe s-swear I’m ~” Before he could even finish his eyes rolled back and he fainted for real. Byee.

........

“Lance?!” Keith was patting his cheeks repeatedly, and Lance slowly came back to life. Keith looked very concerned.

“Keith?” he asked. Keith sighed in relief.

“Dude, I didn’t know you were serious,” Keith said. Lance giggled and felt all his muscles ache when he moved his body. That felt honestly delicious. If this wasn’t having good effect on his endurance, he didn’t know either.

“For how long was I gone?” he asked.

“Only five minutes, thank god. Geez, man. I thought I tickled you to death.” They stared at each other for a moment and then laughed out loud.

“You’re such a dork! Come here!” Lance hugged him tightly, and Keith patted his back awkwardly.

“A-are you okay?” he asked. Lance let go of him and nodded. 

“Yeah, never better. Let’s do it again tomorrow.” Keith smiled and copied his nod.

“Yea -- wait  what?” He had never looked this shocked before. Lance grinned happily and stretched out his arms.

“I think after a few more sessions like this I’ll beat Pidge’s ass for good, that little dipshit,” Lance said, feeling all good and powered up now. He wasn’t sure if it was the exercise or the endorphin overdose, but he felt way better than after he got his ass kicked earlier.

Keith stared at him as if he had gone nuts.

“I don’t think...” he muttered, but Lance smirked and poked his chest.

“What? Didn’t you _like_ making me suffer, and hearing my beautiful laugh?” he teased. Keith blushed and rolled his eyes.

“W-well yeah, of course. Until you took a trip to the stars though. I’m not sure if we should drag it like that again,” he said, but Lance just shook his head and lay back down with his arms carelessly behind his head.

“That’s okaaay. A bit of fainting won’t hurt me. Gotta work hard to improve my endurance right?” Keith still gaped at him but then smiled and positioned himself back down next to him.

“Alright alright. If you say so~!” Lance’s eyes bulged out when Keith suddenly pinched his side, and he pulled his arms down and curled up.

“Not nohohow!” he barked, but Keith simply bent over him and tickled him some more.

“What? Thought you wanted more.” From now on Lance would be laughing way more than his average day, and the amount of fun they were having would almost make him forget the real reason why he asked Keith to do this. This was probably not at all what Shiro meant by endurance training!


End file.
